Passionate
by Rubi's chocolate
Summary: Habían pasado tres largas semanas desde el fin de su luna de miel, semanas en las que no habían podido repetir su encuentro. ¿Qué pasa cuando al fin se quedan solos en la pensión?


Ya vineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 3

Hace demasiado tiempo que tenía intención de escribir otro fic de esta, una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el mundo del manganime 3

Estoy muy feliz por cómo salió, por lo que espero que a ustedes también les agrade c:

Es mi primer fic lemon (aunque no estoy segura de que se considere completamente lemos xD) por lo que les pido que sean considerados conmigo :c

Sin más que decirles, los dejo con la historia

**Título:** Passionate

**Género:** Romance/Humor (sólo al final)

**Personajes:**Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyouyama

**Palabras:** 2,657

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno, el rango lo dice todo xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, desgraciadamente, no me pertenecen; son propiedad del gran Hiroyuki Takei, yo sólo los ocupo un ratito para asacar estas loqueras xD

* * *

Ese día era el más tranquilo de los que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Siempre había casa llena sin importar la fecha, y a pesar de que muchas veces resultaba divertido, digamos que tanto revuelo seguido llega a cansar.

Nunca se quejó, ¿para qué? Si lo que más le importaba era que su esposo estuviera bien. "Esposo", qué bien sonaba aquella palabra.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a abordar su mente…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sí, al fin, después de tantos altibajos en sus vidas y habiendo cumplido ya los 22 años, lograron celebrar su boda. Ocurrió hacía relativamente poco, algo así de un mes atrás, en una ceremonia pequeña, donde únicamente sus amigos y familiares los acompañaron. Ella llevó el traje de novia tradicional japonés, y él, como costumbre y para entonar, hizo lo mismo con su traje de novio.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para ambos, y de un momento a otro, ya estaban unidos en matrimonio. De pronto, todos coreaban por el beso. ¿Por qué no?, la dicha los colmaba, y a pesar de que no acostumbraban darse muestras de afecto con gente alrededor, optaron por complacer a su público. Fue suave, lento, dulce… perfecto. Sintieron varios flashes sobre ellos, pero poco les importó, porque en ese momento, solo ellos existían en su pequeño momento.

La comida pasó casi como cualquier otra de las que se daban en la pensión; peleas por aquí, gritos por allá, alguno que otro golpe, muchas risas; pero sobre todo, mucha felicidad por aquellos dos que recién habían unido sus vidas, aunque a decir verdad, eso solo se trató de una formalidad, porque sus vidas estaban unidas desde el principio de los tiempos, siendo sus almas creadas la una para la otra.

Después de tanto festejo, decidieron que era hora de partir. El cansancio les estaba afectando, pero la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería esa noche los mantenía despiertos.

Se despidieron de todo aquel que había asistido, pero antes de poder retirarse, un pequeño hombre llegó con una enorme sonrisa a su lado y les entregó uno de los mejores regalos: dos boletos en primera clase a unas paradisiacas islas en el Caribe, así como reservaciones en uno de los mejores hoteles de la zona, y todo por una semana completa.

¿Declinar una oferta así? Jamás. El castaño tomó a su pequeño amigo en brazos y agradeció de todo corazón el gran gesto. La rubia, que siempre ha destacado por lo poco que demuestra sus emociones, lo sorprendió con una bonita pero pequeña sonrisa, y un ligero "gracias".

El "cabezón", como la mayoría lo llamaba, les aclaró que no era regalo solo de su parte, sino que todos habían cooperado para darles una bonita luna de miel. Los novios miraron a sus amigos, quienes les sonreían de vuelta, y no pudieron evitar devolverles el gesto.

Y así, agradeciendo a sus invitados, tomaron el auto rumbo al aeropuerto y a lo que sería, sin duda alguna, una de las mejores semanas de sus vidas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La joven mujer, perdida en sus recuerdos, no se percató la presencia del castaño tras ella, sino hasta que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la espalda, provocando que saliera un poco de su trance.

- Hola – dijo la chica con total calma, recargando su peso en el pecho del muchacho.

- Hola, hermosa – contestó el saludo, besando el hombro blanquecino que se asomaba por el tirante del vestido, provocando un pequeño estremecimiento en su esposa - ¿qué haces en la ventana? Puedes pescar un resfriado, está enfriando afuera.

Y era cierto. No había notado el cambio de clima por estar tan concentrada en sus memorias, y tiritó ligeramente al sentir una brisa golpear su rostro, provocando que el joven a su espalda la abrazara un poco más, tratando de alejar el frío.

- Solo estaba pensando… más bien, recordando – respondió girándose lentamente sin romper el contacto, solo para quedar completamente frente a él y poder verlo a los ojos.

Se dijeron tantas cosas solo con esa mirada, que no necesitó preguntar qué recuerdo la tenía en ese estado de ensoñación. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa, de esas que solo le podía dedicar a ella. Una de sus manos subió para acariciar la tersa piel de la sonrosada mejilla.

- Te entiendo, a mí también me gusta recordar esos días – confesó suavemente, acercando de a poco su cara a la de su mujer, logrando así que el sonrojo subiera dos tonos. – te ves encantadora cuando te sonrojas, ¿lo sabías?

Aquello provocó que la chica volteara su rostro, tratando de ocultar lo que este se empeñaba en resaltar.

- E-eres un tonto, Y-Yoh Asakura – odiaba que la voz le saliera tan cortada y bajita, pero es que no podía evitar que aquellas muestras de afecto por parte del castaño la turbaran de esa forma. Le encantaban, cierto, pero como nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma, aún no aprendía a reaccionar debidamente.

- Jijiji, pero soy tu tonto, Annita – contestó son simpleza, y tomando la barbilla de la chica, la hizo girar nuevamente el rostro, queriendo observar sus ojos, aquellos hermosos pozos negros en los que siempre lograba perderse.

No podía aguantar más, necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los de ella. Yoh acercó un poco más su cara, tanteando el terreno, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no lo rechazaría. Y no estaba equivocado, la vio cerrar los ojos, en espera del tan ansiado contacto. Él simplemente sonrió, enternecido por la respuesta, y terminó con la distancia que los separaba.

Todo comenzó suave, lento, solo un roce de labios. Las manos de la rubia viajaron hacia el cuello del joven, mientras que las de él volvían a su cintura, aferrándola a sí mismo, queriendo sentir un poco más.

Lento y sin prisas, así eran sus besos. Anna enredó sus manos en los cabellos castaños que tanto amaba, logrando así que el chico la acercara un poco más. Sus grandes manos comenzaron a acariciar la espalda en sentido vertical, rozando ligeramente el borde donde esta terminaba.

El momento comenzaba a calentarse de a poco. Yoh lamió parsimoniosamente los labios ajenos, arrancando un leve gemido y, aprovechando, adentró su lengua, enredándola con la de ella, volviendo el beso más pasional.

Se anhelaban, se deseaban, se necesitaban. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habían vuelto de su luna de miel, en la que descubrieron una nueva forma de demostrarse cuánto se amaban; tres semanas en las que no habían estado solos un solo día, ya que todos sus amigos habían estado esperando en la pensión por su regreso, y no se habían ido por las puras ganas de "hacerles compañía". Tres semanas en las que no habían podido hacer el amor.

Ya no podían quedarse quietos. Sus manos se movían frenéticamente, tratando de abarcar el mayor campo posible.

Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la cama, que habían comprado tras su regreso, mientras seguían besándose.

De pronto les faltó el aire, y se separaron levemente. Se contemplaron, percibiendo en la mirada ajena lo que querían. Yoh aprovechó entonces para llevar sus labios al cuello de su mujer, aspirando a su vez el aroma tan embriagante que despedía. Inició con pequeños besos, abarcando el espacio que iba desde el hombro hasta el mentón, arrancando suspiros que le calentaban el alma.

Anna, por su parte, no podía más que jalar suavemente el cabello que seguía entre sus manos, sintiendo aquel conocido calor que comenzaba a apoderarse completamente de su ser.

Como si no fuera suficiente, la lengua del chico volvió a hacer acto de presencia, recorriendo el mismo camino que sus labios trazaron, escuchando ahora gemidos de placer, los cuales hinchaban su orgullo masculino, sabiendo que eran por él y solo por él.

La recostó por fin en la cama sin dejar de lado su tarea, posicionándose sobre ella, sin dejar su peso caer para no aplastarla. Sus manos, inquietas más que antes, vagaron suavemente por los contornos de aquella delicada figura, mandando descargas eléctricas a la columna de Anna; ya no pensaban, sólo se dedicaban a sentir todo lo que el otro entregaba con gusto.

Sin perder tiempo, la rubia desabotonó la camisa del chico, para luego mandarla lejos sin importar dónde cayera. Acarició aquella musculosa espalda, producto de todos los duros entrenamientos por los que lo hizo pasar, y sintiendo algunas cicatrices que las batallas le habían dejado.

El shamán no se quedó atrás, y lentamente retiró el vestido veraniego color coral (sí, después de la boda, la chica decidió ser un poco más femenina en cuanto a su ropa; todo sea por seguir conquistando a su marido), para encontrarse con un conjunto de encaje blanco muy parecido al que usó aquella primera vez.

Su boca quedó seca ante la visión de aquellos pequeños montes. La recorrió entera con los ojos, saboreándola, deleitándose con el hecho de que era suya completamente.

El escrutinio logró que el lado tímido de la chica regresara, provocándole un reflejo por cubrirse; mas el castaño no se lo permitió, y tomando sus muñecas con delicadeza, las situó sobre su cabeza, y con una sola de sus manos, las retuvo, volviendo a su tarea de besar la piel de porcelana de su amada.

La itako no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ante el intenso placer que la colmaba al percibir los labios y la lengua de su amante sobre la piel de su pecho, pero sobre todo, la traviesa mano que lentamente recorría el borde superior del sujetador, bajando este de a poco, queriendo descubrir más de la piel que tan dulce le sabía.

¿Qué es lo que más le gustaba a Yoh del bonito sujetador de su preciosa esposa? Bueno, eso es sencillo de contestar: el broche estaba al frente, por lo que, sin pizca de vergüenza, llevó su boca lentamente hacia el valle entre los senos de su mujer, hasta toparse con el dichoso cierre, y sin dificultad lo abrió, dejando libres al fin sus dulces recompensas.

Retiró la tela lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro que se revelaba ante sus ojos, viendo cómo se erizaba ante el roce del suave encaje; hasta que, por fin, quedaron completamente a su merced.

- Eres perfecta, ¿te lo había dicho? – comentó, volviendo sus ojos a los de ella, encontrándose con una mirada cargada de deseo, y a la vez de ternura.

La besó una vez más, sin poder resistirse más al llamado de esos labios rosados. Sin prisas, reconociendo cada recodo, haciéndole el amor a su boca.

De nuevo, trazó su recorrido desde la mejilla, bajando lenta y tortuosamente por el cuello, pasando por su hombro y finalmente acariciando delicadamente uno de sus senos solo con la boca, con un tacto de pluma.

- Y-Yoh… - pronunció en un ligero gemido, acompañado de una sacudida de sus manos, tratando de librarlas de su prisión logrando nada, ya que el muchacho no le permitiría soltarse, no aún al menos.

Repartió besos de mariposa por la suave piel bajo sus labios sintiendo cómo se erizaba, para luego, con toda intensión, recorrer nuevamente con la lengua, sin tocar aquel sensible botón al centro hasta que, satisfecho con la tortura impuesta, lo tomó con la boca, deleitándose con el sabor y el sonido del grave gemido expulsado de la boca ajena.

Se entretuvo ahí un buen rato, saboreando el placer, devorándola con parsimonia. Anna se retorcía bajo él, queriendo sentir más, anhelando aquél contacto tan profundo que no había experimentado en lo que le parecía una eternidad.

Por fin, Yoh se apiadó de ella y liberó sus manos, bajando la propia para acariciar el otro seno, mientras las pequeñas manos de mujer retomaban su lugar en los castaños mechones, alborotándolos más de la cuenta, extasiada por el contacto tan íntimo que tenían en ese momento.

- Yoh… por favor – rogó en un hilo de voz, acomodándose mejor en la cama mientras su esposo volvía sus atenciones hacia el otro pecho, ignorándola deliberadamente.

Quería oírla rogarle, escuchar de sus labios la súplica de lo que ambos necesitaban. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el vientre plano de la joven, robándole más suspiros, empapándose de su pasión contenida.

Ella, previendo las intenciones de su amante, decidió darle un poco de su propia medicina. Llevó sus caricias hacia el pecho masculino, deleitándose con el suave suspiro soltado por él; pero sin estar satisfecha con ello, fue bajando lentamente, dirigiéndose al borde del pantalón.

- Sigues muy vestido – le dijo en un susurro al oído, sonriendo al sentir el temblor de sus manos, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y seguidamente el botón y bajaba el cierre. Usando los pies, empujó la prenda por las piernas del joven, y con un poco de ayuda logró sacarlo, revelando el bóxer negro que ocultaba la excitación del hombre.

Se besaron por enésima vez, apegándose lo más posible, rozando sus sexos levemente, gimiendo al unísono por la caricia.

Ya no podían más, necesitaban sentirse, hacerse uno, llenarse de la esencia del otro. Sin esperar más, Yoh se deshizo de las últimas prendas que los separaban, sin apartar la mirada de la vista de cielo nocturno que le regalaban los ojos de su compañera.

Habiéndose deshecho al fin de toda prenda, volvió a situarse entre sus piernas, acercando su intimidad a la de ella, provocando una caricia que los llevó a gemir sus nombres.

Lentamente, se adentró en su amada, disfrutando ambos del momento en el que se convertían nuevamente en uno. Ocultó el rostro en la almohada bajo ella, soltando roncos gemidos, escuchando directamente en su oído los de su esposa, mandando al mundo fuera de esa habitación al demonio, completamente concentrado en hacerla sentir todo el amor que le tenía.

Comenzó con un vaivén tranquilo, dulce, tratando de hacer el momento eterno. La estrechó entre sus brazos, apegando más aquellos suaves senos a su pecho, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos arañar ligeramente su espalda.

Alzó el rostro para verla, quería perderse en ella igual a como había hecho en aquella isla paradisíaca. Anna enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera masculina, haciendo el contacto más profundo, provocando que el poco autocontrol que Yoh trataba de mantener desapareciera.

Aceleró el movimiento, adentrándose en su mujer lo más posible, pero sin perder la ternura característica con la que había iniciado aquél encuentro.

Sentía que estaba llegando al límite, casi podía tocar el cielo con sus manos. Cerró los ojos y, tomándolo por la nuca, lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo, entregándole todo lo que era.

- Te amo, Yoh – soltó en un gemido al tiempo que alcanzaba el clímax, sintiéndose completa, amándolo un poco más.

- Te amo, Anna – contestó Yoh de igual manera, quien no pudo contenerse más, terminando junto con la rubia, derrumbándose sobre su preciosa esposa.

Ambos, agotados, trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones. Yoh descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho femenino, mientras la joven le acariciaba los cabellos, completamente extasiada.

- Te extrañé – confesó Anna, besando ligeramente su sien.

- También te extrañé, no tienes idea de cuánto – contestó él dulcemente, levantando la cara para verla nuevamente a los ojos. Se sonrieron cómplices.

Yoh trató de reincorporarse, pero Anna no se lo permitió.

- Quiero quedarme así un rato más – dijo la rubia, abrazándolo de nueva cuenta, uniendo sus labios. Él no opuso resistencia, dejándose llevar nuevamente por el beso.

Esa noche se tornó larga. Volvieron a estar juntos, tratando de recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido. Al fin, completamente extasiados, durmieron abrazados, con la promesa de un…

- ¡YOH, ANNA, VOLVIMOOOOOOOOOOOOS! – se escuchó el grito del ainú, proveniente de la planta baja.

- Los mataré… – dijo la itako con un aura asesina saliendo a borbotones de su cuerpo, mientras Yoh se reía nervioso, sabiendo el cruel destino que les deparaba a sus amigos.

Pero bueno, esta vez haría lo posible por que regresaran a sus casas esa misma noche, para poder disfrutarla con su linda esposa sin interrupción alguna, aunque eso conllevara que sus amigos lo odiaran de por vida.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo ^/^

Cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia, tomatazo, pastelazo o chocolate (ñam) ya saben dónde ;D


End file.
